Dialogues in GTA IV
This page lists all protagonist, pedestrian and law enforcement dialogue in Grand Theft Auto IV and Episodes From Liberty City. Protagonists Niko Bellic *Push me! PUSH me! (taunt) *God bless this city! (taunt) *You are an typical Liberty City asshole. *You are an imbecille! (when crashing) *You are an idiot! (when crashing) *You fool! (when crashing) *You're really annoying me now! (when crashing) *I'm glad this is not my car. (when crashing) *Oh! I hope that didn't hurt as badly as it looked. (When hitting a pedestrian) *Sorry! (when hitting a pedestrian) *My mistake! *I hope you have health insurance! (when hitting a pedestrian) *Not fucking funny. *Not funny. *Not now, hurry the fuck up! *I should have stayed at home! *Shit! *Open your eyes! *Open your stupid eyes! *Open your eyes idiot! *You idiot! *Are you trying to get us killed! *You going to stop me, asshole?! *Try and stop me, asshole! *I guess we can't be friends. *Take me down asshole! *You asshole! *Screw this...crap! *Yes, let's go quick. *Bullshit! *How are you allowed on the road! *Fuck this! *Don't mess about! *Come on now! *Fuck this shit! *This place is worse than home! *Having a good day?! (When fighting with enemies, especially featured in missions) *Aaaaaaaaaagh! Motherfuckers! (When fighting with enemies, especially featured in missions) *Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! (Complaining when failing a mission) *This place is not much of a fucking holiday! (Complaining when failing a mission) *This place is really getting to me! (Complaining when failing a mission) *This town is starting to get on my nerves! (Complaining when failing a mission) *Screw this! (Complaining when failing a mission) *Fuck this! (Complaining when failing a mission) *Motherfuckers! (Complaining when failing a mission) *I've got to stop fucking this shit up! (Complaining when failing a mission) *I can't stand this shit! (Complaining when failing a mission) *Oh, man! This is fucking bullshit! (Complaining when failing a mission) *Roman! I should have never read your fucking e-mails and stayed away! (Complaining when failing a mission) *Take my cousin, will you? (Featured only in Hostile Negotiation when fighting with the Russians) *Enjoying yourselves?! (When fighting with enemies, especially featured in missions) *Come on! *Come on, test me! Test me! (Featured only in Hostile Negotiation when fighting with the Russians) *Yeah? YEAH?! (When fighting with enemies) *I'm leaving here with Roman! (Featured only in Hostile Negotiation when fighting with the Russians) *This is it for you! (Featured only in Hostile Negotiation when fighting with the Russians) *Here we go! (Featured in fighting) *Who do you people think you are? (Featured during some missions) *No one fucks with my family! (Featured in missions) *YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DONE! (Featured in missions) *DON'T FUCK WITH ME! (Featured in fighting) *I will rip your fucking heart out! (when fighting) *Fuck off! *Come on, you piece of crap! Start! (when an vehicle engine is stalled) *Start, please! (when an vehicle engine is stalled) *Will you start!? (when an vehicle engine is stalled) *Not now, not now! (when an vehicle engine is stalled, rare) *Start! (when an vehicle engine is stalled) *This is bullshit! (when an vehicle engine is stalled) *Come on, piece of shit! Start! (when an vehicle engine is stalled) *Come on baby, start! (when an vehicle engine is stalled) *Are you going to start?! *Come on, come on! *I need this! (when stealing an occupied car) *I have a very, short, fuse... (when aiming at a civilian) *You want me to rob you or kill you?! *This is a carjacking, mister! (when stealing an car with a male driver) *Sir, I need your car! (when stealing an car with a male driver) *I need your car, man! (when stealing an car with a male driver) *Suck it up and stay down! *You want some more?! *Stay down, or I will finish you off! *Stay down there! *You want me to finish you off?! *Shithead! *You're going to die, friend! Johnny Klebitz *We all gotta go someday. (when aiming or shooting) *Prepare to get shot, pal! *You wanna die? Huh?! *Yeah! I'm armed, asshole! *Don't you push me! *You wanna get shot?! *Ever been shot!? *Look at me, look at me! *Eat shit and die! *This what you're looking for?! *You caught in a bad mood! *How you doing? *Excuse me!? *Hi there! *You gonna be a wiseguy huh? *It's only a fake! *Hi! *You wanna die? *You want to fuck with me now?! *Keep fucking with me! *Oh, I'm sorry. It's a gun! *Forgive me, it's just the gun. *What's your position on gun ownership? *You want a bullet in ya? *Yes, it's a gun! *You think you're hard do ya? *Look at that, a gun! *Yeah, I'm pointing a gun at you, pal! *What happens now?! *What now? *How's your day going? *You want me to kill ya? *A brother might stab you in the back, a woman certainly will, but a bike will never let you down. (taunt) *I don't care if I die! (taunt) *My cage! (when crashing) *You see my car here moron?! *I don't have insurance! *The cage! *L.C shitdrivers! *I don't have time for dumbasses! *Asshole! *Just like the rest of the drivers in this town, you're a prick! *Hey! You fucking crashed into me! *Yeah! That's my car you crashed into! *What you hit me for?! *The fucking cage! *No hittie my fucking car! *You high? Fucko! *Youre.. an asshole! *I gotta get out of this car in a second! *Yo! The car! *Breaking point! *You hit me, dickhead! *Oh you did it! *This fucking town! *You blew the guy giving you your driving test? *Hey! Don't hit other cars man! *This a game!? Why'd you hit me? *Aww shit! *You're pissing me off! *Say fucking sorry! *Sorry ain't gonna cut it! *You're gonna do some damage! Get off the road! *I ain't got time for this! *Take yourself off the road! *Shit! You got yourself to blame, dumbass! *Take your head out your ass! *You blind or something? *Suicidal asshole! *Dude, come on! *Dude, shit! *Didn't see ya there! *My apologies! *Shit! They let you drive? *You crashed into me, good for you! *What is it with this town and shit driving? *Do us a favor and stay off the roads! *Ah man.. No! *Get your head out of your ass and watch the road. *Cagers man! *Dumbass, you hit me! *You high?! *My car man! *Dude, my cage! *You see my car here?! *No, my cage! *I don't need to get crashed into! *You're lucky that wasn't my bike! *What I'd give to be on my bike! *Shit, shit, shit! *Now I'm fucking angry! *Oh, for fuck's sake! *What's your fucking problem?! *You're pissing me off! *Oh man, no, please! *It's happy hour or something? *I'm about to have a sense of humor failure! *Talk to the guy I took this car from. *Sorry pal! Luis Lopez * My car! I should be sueing you! * Oy what the fuck!? * Another asshole! * Woah! I ain't got time for this shit! * Oh give me a fucking break. * You're annoying me now. * You assholes wanna kill me, huh? * Woah man, too close! * Woah, too close. * Screw you! * Ya Jackass! * Woah, how you not see me? * Get outta' the road! * Oh for fuck's sake! * Oy, idiot! You fucking bitch. * Fucking joke! * Shit!! * What another fucking jerk! * Stop that shit! * *takes deep breaths* * You playin' for time? * C'mon! * That's enough fun time for you. * Okay, you really wanna fight? * Screw this. * You're an asshole. * See ya around. * Sorry about that mate. * Bulls-eye baby! * Oh okay! Let's see what you got. * You're upsetting the other patients. * I think you should leave. * Sorry man, but this ain't a strip club, so it's time for you to go. * Okay, you obviously...wanna get hit. * Hey sexy. * You shit, I gotta go. * Yo what the fuck? * You're beautiful. * Yo man, that's total crap man, damn. * Boy, don't blame me 'cause people pick on you at school. (When being arrested) Characters Brucie Kibbutz * Look stutters let's...just...play some music man! * Don't let 'em get me NB! * Shit! Unlucky and be. * Can I turn this shit off!? * Don't do that shit! * You're lucky! * This..is what feminism..is all about! * I can't believe these people! They're animals! All of them! * Hell..Yeah NB! Take that shit! Just like we take the bitches we want * It's gonna blow! * He-hay it's better than a poke in the eye * I wonder...who's the dog, and who's the bitch today? * Whassup homie!? * What the fuck!!?? * The car's gonna blow! * What'da fuck!? * Whatddup NB!? * Yoo! Pedestrians *''Vai tomar no teu cú porra''! (when being pushed by the protagonist) *''Vai pra casa do caralho''! (when being pushed by the protagonist) *''Não enche meu saco não, asshole! (when being pushed by the protagonist) *D motherfucker! D, as in Drive! (in traffic) *Come on! My girl is waiting for me! (Taxi Drivers in traffic) *What are you waiting for? Christmas?! (Taxi Drivers in traffic) *Haul ass, dickhead! (Taxi Drivers in traffic) *Come on! Come on! Come on! (Taxi Drivers in traffic) *Move it asshole! I gotta get to pizza shot! (Spanish Lords in traffic) *Hey bro, either I get to Burger Shot, or someone's getting shot! (Spanish Lords in traffic) *What the fuck is going on?! (Spanish Lords in traffic) *A' Can't fuckin' believe this! (London-British accent, after a crash) *What is this shit?! My car! (Taxi driver after an runover) *Hey, my car! (Russian driver after an crash/runover) *Come on, step on the gas pedal! (in traffic) *Come on, this is ridicolus! (in traffic) *Move that thing! (in traffic) *Stupid malaka! (Taxi Driver) *Geheime! I should've picked my other wheel! (in traffic) *Don't make me late to school! (in traffic) *Shit! (in panic) *Son of a bitch! (in panic) *Shit, my ride! (after a crash) *Ge cohnaso! I should've skated past all this! (in traffic) *I will squash you like a bug! (while fighting) *Get away from me! Street Vendors * Deeeelicous burgers! * Burgers! Please bite into my buns. * Hotdogs! Moist and meaty! * I'm just an innocent bystander! * Warm round nuts right here! * Big warn nuts for you! * My nuts...are the best. * Have a good day * Nuts! Nuts! Nuts in a sack. * Stick your teeth into my nuts. Russians * Die you sorry son of a bitch! * I've got you now! * Now you go down! * Of course...off course! * Hahahaha, how do you want to die? * You're in my sight now! * Yeah piss me cowboy! * I'm going to enjoy this! * You're surrounded! * Fuck me, aaaaah! Restaurants Female * Hello, welcome to Cluckin' Bell how can I help you? * Bye and thank you for eating at Burger Shots. * Thanks! * Byeeee! * Hi welcome to Cluckin' Bell, what can I get for you? * Hi, what can I get you? * Ayeeee, get outta' here man! * Hi welcome to Burger Shots, how can I help you? * Goodbye, have a nice day! * No way! I ain't giving you no more food! * I ain't serving you no more! * Yes? What can I get you? * Aye that's is disgusting! * Hi. How can I help you? * Hello? Are you ready to order? * ''Gracias! * 'Ere you go. * 'Ere it is! * Goodbyeee. * There! * Thanks for choosing Burger Shots where the BURGERS are bleeding tasty. * I gotta clean that shit up! Male * Welcome to Burger Shots mother fuckeeeer! * Here's the nasty garbage you ordered! * Bonne petit! sniffs. Mother fucker! * Welcome to Cluckin' Bell! Can I get you a bucket of chicken? * I mean I wouldn't eat it...but hesitates here you go! * You look hungry man! What can I getcha? * Thanks for Cluckin', we'll see ya again soon! * Hey man what can I getcha? * Thanks dog. * Thanks! * Hey, thanks for coming in Cluckin' Bell! * You need help or...y-you good? * You must got an iron stomach doggg... * Burger Shot! B-bu! What's up? * Yooo what'cha need dog? * Thanks for comin' in Burget Shot! * Burger Shot! back! * Cluckin' Bell! Whaddup? * Ma dude! You ODs on that bullshit! * That's why I don't eat this shit! Extras * I dropped this in the kitchen. * Enjoy! Try not to puke! * Thanks for helping us make food fast. * Hi. It's my real pleasure to serve you (sarcastic). * Welcome. * Here you go! Binge away! * Enjoy your meal fatso! * You look famous! Can I help you? * Well hello. Food in a hand job! * Hi. Can I serve you? * Bye! Come gorge again! LCPD Megaphone Quotes Liberty City *Get out of the car! *Get out! *Out of the car now! *I. WILL. PURSUE. ON. FOOT! *I'm coming...after you. *You betta' stop runnin'! *Pull over! Asshole! *L.C.P.D! Let's slow it down! *Pull the car...to the side! *Last time! PULL OVER! *I'm not fucking kidding asshole! *Please exit the vehicle with your hands in the air! *LCPD! Leave the car nice and slow! *LCPD! Outta' the car! Hands above your head! *Stay where you are, LCPD! *LCPD son, don't you run now. *POLICE! Hold it right there! *LCPD people...clear the streets. *Police! Get outta' the way people! *Police pursuit, clear the streets! *Pull over, LCPD. *Pull over the vehicle *Pull over NOW! Or we will use force! *I'll say it again, pull over now, or I'll use force! *Step outta' the car now. *So I want you to exit the vehicle. *Slowly...get out of your car. *Okay, you've ASKED for it! *You can run, but you can't hide! *Do NOT make me get out of this car. *Pull over, NOW! *I order you to stop that vehicle! *Pull over now, you have been warned. *Pull over...now. *You' about to experience pain on a WHOLE new level! *Pull over, this is the police. *Pull over, or we'll shoot your tyres out! *Get outta' the vehicle nice and slowly (deeper voice). *Ease outta' that junk heap, right now. *Hey, shit stain! Step where we can see ya. *Don't make me come after you! *Will you come the hell back? *Hey! Where you' going? Hello? *Stop the vehicle and pull over. *Pull over, you maniac! *Okay shit stain, pull over! *If you don't stop, I'll be very mad. *Did you frigging hear me asshole? *Shit, I gotta get outta' my car? *I don't need a car to get you, idiot. *Get off the street everyone! *We have an emergency situation, clear the streets. *All civilians, evacuate the streets. *Are you stupid? Pull over! *Don't even think about making me run! *You know running's only gonna make it worse! *PULL OVER! PULL OVER NOW! *This is your final warning! Pull over now! *This is the LCPD, get out of the car, and put your hands...on the roof (rare) *Please step out of the car and place your hands on the roof. (rare) *Get out of the car slowly...and put your hands on the roof! (rare) Alderney *Please step SLOWLY outta your vehicle. *Step outta the car please! *Please step out of your vehicle. *Don't make me chase you asshole! *If I have to chase you, you're dead! *Fuck, you're going to run, aren't you? *Please pull over to the SIDE of the road! *I'm that bad ass DK (Dick-head) that your momma' warned you about! Helicopter *This is the LCPD. Stay where you are! *Nowhere to run buddy! *LCPD! Get on the ground! Put your hands behind your head! *That's it. It's over. of timing-gap between the two sentences *Get down on the ground! *Look up and smile! It's the L.C.P.D. *That's it. We got you! It's over! *LCPD. Freeze! *You can't escape from a 'copter tough guy. *Give it up. *LCPD! Stop right there! *Smile for the camera hotshot! *Don't be stupid! Give it up now! *LCPD got you surrounded! *Where do you think you're gonna go, huh? *We see you! Right there! *Drop your weapon! *This is the LCPD, drop your weapon! *You just run out of options, hotshot. *This is the police, drop your weapon immediately. *Don't you even try it. Punk. *LCPD has you surrounded. Drop your weapon and put your hands behind your head. *Drop your weapon, or we will shoot you. On Foot * I got a visual on the asshole! * Human waste! Death ahead! * Target locked, can I kill him!? * Suspect has no vehicle! * The dumbass is on foot! * Stop resisting arrest! * You're only making things worse for yourself! * One move, and you will be wearing your balls for earrings! * You're dead, and you don't even know it yet! * Suspect is on foot. * Let me repeat your message; bla-bla-bla-blulululu (when speaking into a walkie talkie) * Dispatch, is there another unit in the area? (when speaking into a walkie talkie) * He fell over, I never touched the guy. (when speaking into a walkie talkie) Emergency Services (Phone) * An LCPD peacekeeper will be there as soon as possible sir (female). * We'll send a basically-trained paramedic as soon as we can sir (female). * Please use your touch-tone keypad to select which specific service you require (male). * I'm sorry, but all our peacekeepers are currently busy dealing with quotas and filling in paperwork (female). * Please call back later (female). * Hello? You're through to the MS Paramedics. In which area is your medical emergency (female)? * Hello? This is the FDLC. Where do you need assistance (female)? * We look forward to hearing from you again, please stay safe in the meantime (female). * We'll get a fire truck out to you right away (female). * All our lines are busy at the moment, please call again, your emergency is important to us (drowsy male). * Hello this is the LCPD. Where would you like us to send an officer? (female). * Press 1 for police, press 2 for paramedics, press 3 for the fire department (drowsy male). * Hello. You're through the Liberty City Emergency Services (drowsy male). * Hold tight, and please hold by as the FDLC takes no responsibility for damage to property (female). * Don't move, and please have your insurance documentation or credit card ready (female). Police Scanner *All units be on the look out for an illegal street race. *Locations *Avenues *compass directions *directions *Burning victim *A burning building. *A burning condo. *Cardiac arrest at location *A civilian down. *A civilian crime. *A condo fire. *A criminal attempting to steal a car. *A criminal fleeing a crime scene. *A criminal fleeing in a car. *A criminal in a stole vehicle. *A criminal resisting arrest. *A DD (Domestic Disturbance) *A domestic disturbance. *A driver running a red light. *Drug deal. *A fire. *An attack on an officer. *Firearm discharge. *A firearm discharged. *Gang-related disturbance. *A grand theft auto. *A helicopter down. *A hit-and-run. *A knife assault on err stalled. **An Officer. **A civilian. *A knifing. *An emergency. *A motorcycle rider without a helmet. *A mugging. *A pedestrian struck. *A person down. *A prisoner down. *Possession of a firearm *Possession of explosives. *A possible case of listed above. *A reckless driver. *A shootout. *A speeding felony. *A stolen vehicle. *A suspect stall armed and dangerous. *A suspect resisting arrest. *A suspect taking aim at an officer. *A firearm. *Traffic alert. *Traffic hazard. *A traffic violation. *A vehicle explosion. *A vehicle on fire. *An air squad down. *An air unit down. *An apartment fire. *An assault. *An assault on an officer. *An attack on a civilian. *An attack on a vehicle. *An attack on an officer. *An injured civilian. *In a color (if has one) model *In a has one) model *In a of vehicle *In a color of vehicle *On a motorcycle *On a color (if has one model *On a (if has one) model *On a color motorcycle. Answer Phones * The owner of this Tinkle cell phone is not available. * This Tinkle cell phone is switched off. * This Whiz Wireless cell phone is switched off. * This number has not been recognized. Please re-dial, and try again (male). * This number has not been recognized. Please re-dial, and try again (female). * This number has not been recognized. Please re-dial, and try again (female2). * Hey this is Lazlow! For ZiT! Let me hear the track! And we'll text you the artist and the name of the song! * Please leave...a message (male). * Please leave...a message (female). * Please leave...a message (female2). * The owner of this Whiz Wireless cell phone is not available (female). * The owner of this Whiz Wireless cell phone is not available (female posh). * This Badger cell phone is switched off. Category:Dialogues